It is already known that certain dihydrofurancarboxanilides have fungicidal properties (cf. DE-A 1 914 954 and J. Pesticide Sci. 18 (1993), 245-251). Thus, for example, 2-methyl-4,5-dihydrofuran-3-carboxanilide and 2-methyl-4,5-dihydrofuran-3-N-(1,1,3-trimethyl-indan-4-yl)-carboxamide can be used for controlling fungi. The activity of these compounds is good, but in some cases leaves something to be desired at low application rates.